


Protein lovers

by Plum182



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: First Time, M/M, No Spoilers, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum182/pseuds/Plum182
Summary: Joker and Ryuji realize the tension between them and push forward to it





	Protein lovers

"Joker wake up!! You are late" Morgana was screaming to make Joker wake up school was about to start in 20 minutes and Joker was still sleeping, last night's dungeon adventure might have been too much after all.

Joker slowly opened his eyes as he heard Sojiro complain about the cat making too much noises, he looked at his phone and realized cold truth. He was being late to the school!. He quickly dressed himself grabbed one curry to his bag and left Leblanc.

"Try not to get into trouble!" He heard Sojiro yell as he rushed over to train.

At school gate he met his best friend Ryuji, looks like he was also late to the school.

"Hey Joker you are also late! as expected from my best friend" Ryuji gave him a geniune smile.

"Yeah yeah lets hurry to our classes.." Joker said to him.

Classes were boring as usual, Joker wanted to focus more on dungeon stuff and changing the society instead of this boring English class. Its not like he is going to talk english when he becomes adult why he even takes this class anyway?

He sighed as he looked at his phone, Ryuji was talking about how boring his classes as usual on the phone. Ann got angry at him

"Focus on your classes Ryuji! you complain about getting low scores afterwards.."

"Alright alright im gonna do that" Ryuji replied back and it was peaceful again.

Joker carefully listened his teacher and before he knew it classes were over. 

"You have new message Joker check your phone" Morgana pointed out to Joker as he checked his phone

"Bro whatta say? lets hang out to gym we need to improve our bodies to fight shadows" 

"Okay then i'll meet you at the school gate in 5 mins"

"I'll be waitin' " 

They went to Protein lovers gym and started using the treadmill. After using various equiments they got tired. 

Joker threw his sweaty shirt and said "I'm hitting to showers Ryuji"

"Wait Joker i'm coming too" Ryuji replied back

They got undressed and showered, Ryuji noticed how buff and muscular Joker's body on the showers. Perhaps he was working out at home too, he wanted to have a body like Joker's or perhaps he wanted Joker's body. Those thoughts vanished when Joker looked back at him and gave him a smile

"You have nice body Ryuji, im sure girls will be talking about you after you improve further" 

Ryuji got surprised, so maybe their feelings were mutual after all they exited the shower and went back to their homes.

"Joker lets go to see fortune maker, her fortunes always ends up being right!" Morgana bugged Joker until he agreed and went to her

"I see red path ahead of you Ren, perhaps it means lust? or love? or maybe both"

"I also see a Chariot, its very close to you maybe it will be closer in time"

Joker chuckled not understanding any of this but ended up paying her to increase his chances with this so called chariot thing.

They went back home, Joker served couple curries and coffees to the customers before going back to sleep.

"Come on Joker wake up you'll be late again!" Joker woke up with Morgana's yelling again, it become regular thing for his mornings.

"Yeah,yeah let me brush my teeths first" Joker went to bathroom and looked at mirror. His hair was messy as usual but he thought that was part of his charm for ladies ( or perhaps boys too ).

He prepared his school bag ate quick breakfast by Sojiro and went to catch the train.

He met with Ryuji again but this time they weren't late. 

"Good morning bro, are we going to palace today? I'm pumped up after yesterday's training?" 

"I'll decide that later, for now lets focus on school and training"

"Alright I trust you on this Joker lets go to the school"

Joker went to school as usual and listened to classes people were talking about phantom thiefs but he knew he can't reveal what he is so he just remained quiet about it.But the thoughts of the Ryuji's body just couldn't go away from his mind, he is his best friend perhaps its wrong to think that way or perhaps he can try push this further? 

While he is in thoughts of Ryuji school ended and he Ryuji invited him to work out again, but this time Joker decided he wanted something more, he invited Ryuji to LeBlanc. 

"Hey Morgana why don't you go to Ann's home for today? I am going to work out with Ryuji today so it will probably be boring for you"

"Me?? Lady ann?? Certainly, goodbye guys mehehe

"Whadda doin' bro?" Ryuji came to LeBlanc with his usual cheerful attitude. 

"Sit there let me make you a coffee" Joker was wearing his casual clothes. Ryuji couldn't help but stare at skillful fingers of Joker as he was making a coffee.

"Here lets drink it" They both sat down on a table and started talking about school life.

"This is so bitter!!" Ryuji yelled after taking a taste of it. He knew Joker's coffee's was bitter since he made them drink it for sp in dungeons, but this one was way too bitter for him. But for Joker he couldn't help but drink it.

Joker cleaned their cups in sink than they went to his room. Joker showed how he does pullups, slowly grabbing the ceiling and up and down. Meanwhile shirt underneath him gets exposed and gives nice view to Ryuji. What's this weird feeling? Ryuji wondered as he felt his dick get hard and started imagining things about Joker. Joker must have noticed as he looked back to Ryuji and slowly walked towards him. Without saying anything Joker grabbed Ryuji's cock and started to kiss on his lips to test the waters. To his surprise Ryuji kissed him back and whispered to his ears "Bro i've been waiting for this" Ryuji didn't waste any time as he assaulted Joker pushing him to the wall kissing his lips, sucking his tongue, grabbing his ass with his hand and squeezing it endlessly. Joker was in awe this felt too surreal for him and he decided to just let his best friend do everything he wants.

Ryuji's hands went inside his pants and behind, he slowly slipped one finger while they were busy kissing each other and thrusting to each others tongue. Joker closed his eyes as Ryuji's one finger fully was inserted inside of him, he felt the pain and moaned but Ryuji shut him up with his mouth. And then there was another finger this time it felt less painful for Joker but he was obviously still in pain, Ryuji didn't wanted to hurt him so he slowed down. 

"Its okay Ryuji keep going" Joker grinded their cocks together, they thrusted against each others hips while keeping each others mouth shut. Ryuji thought Joker was ready for real thing he pushed Joker's pants to his ankles and undone his zipper. He spit over his own cock and pulled Joker's legs around his waist. 

Joker felt very exposed as he felt Ryuji's hard cock around his hole, he gave Ryuji go signal. Ryuji slowly inserted his cock to the Joker's hole, at first there was a bit of resistance but Ryuji kissed Joker and told him its okay just relax. Not liking Ryuji's slow pushing Joker pulled Ryuji's cock out of his ass and pushed Ryuji to the ground. Joker's hole took entire of Ryuji's cock in one go and his balls hit pubes of Ryuji. 

Ryuji was amazed with this view, their hot leader taking his cock completely and smiling at him. He grabbed Joker's hips and made him bounce over his cock. 

Feeling Ryuji's cock inside of him Joker slowly started to jerk off his own cock too. He was looking forward to this for a while now and wanted to most out of it.

Thrust after Thrust Joker felt like he couldn't hold anymore perhaps because its hir first time he came all over Ryuji's chest and marked his nipples with his load and clenched his hole while cumming with made Ryuji came inside of him.

After shooting his load to Joker Ryuji felt exhausted he watched Joker lift off from his cock as his red swollen hole leaked his own cum of his ass to his chest, seeing the hot sight Joker went back and licked Ryuji's chest clean from both of their comes. 

"Lets hit the bath house Ryuji come on" Joker called exhausted Ryuji after few minutes. Ryuji was definitely looking forward to their next trainings.


End file.
